


xoxo

by frogmango



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogmango/pseuds/frogmango
Summary: With Yukari, Minako notices, everything begins and ends with pink.





	xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of femslash february! prompt: pink

Pink.

It had reached a point where Minako could no longer see the color without her mind immediately jumping to Yukari.

She isn't sure whether that is a good thing or a bad thing.

It started out small. Yukari's favorite sweater. An air conditioned movie theater. Minako wasn't the type to forget to bring extra layers, but this time she had. Yukari shrugged out of the sweater so casually, slipping it over Minako's head instead. It was soft, and smelled like lavender perfume. "Won't you get cold?" she'd asked. Yukari just smiled. "I feel warm just looking at you!" she replied. So unfair. It was so unfair that she could just say things like that, without her heart skipping two beats. Without wandering into a daydream, of what things could be like if _( stupid, cowardly )_ she could just lay her feelings bare. It was just a smile. It was just a sweater. It was just what friends do. 

The lip gloss. Strike two, straight through the heart. Fitting that Yukari's weapon would be a bow. It was such a simple thing. School photo day, Minako forgot her lip gloss _(she forgot a lot of things, lately)_. Casually - always casual -, Yukari had cupped her face. "Hold still. You can have some of mine!" she'd said. Pink. Pink lip gloss, pink blush. Yukari giggling. "Why are you blushing? Cause it's an indirect kiss?" She put it on. Giggles, laughter, joke. Just a joke. Just sharing make-up. Just what friends do. 

Final blow. The knock-out. Bed sheets.

The SEES dorm. Studying - late at night, that's what friends do. Yawning.

"I should get going."  
"But we've barely started!"  
"It's late."  
"You can sleep over!"  
"We live right next to each other."  
"So it's not a big deal!"

She won. She always did, in the end. 

Pink bed sheets, pink pillow cases. Pink pajamas. Pink blush. 

"It's fun, sleeping together like this."  
"..."  
"Are you already asleep?"  
"...No"  
"Good! It's no fun falling asleep during a sleepover."  
"...Is that what this is?"  
"Well, what else would it be?"

Sleepover. Friends. Casual. Friends. Sleepover. This is what friends do. They share clothes. They borrow make-up. They sleep in the same bed. They fantasize, day in and day out, of what things could be. They agonize over every brush of the skin, every stolen glance, every accidental proximity.

This is what friends do.

"Kiss me, Yukari."

_( stupid. idiot. ruined. )_

"What?!"

_( stupid. idiot. ruined. )_

"Kiss me." 

_( stupid. idiot. ruined. forever. )_

But it's not.

A kiss. Pink kiss. Rosy warmth settling in her chest. This is what pink feels like. It feels like Yukari. 

Pink skies,  
pink clothes,  
pink lips,  
pink cheeks. 

It all lead to her.


End file.
